With the rapid development of the wireless communication technology and the continuous enlargement of the network scale, the 3G technology has been more and more widely applied in the daily life of people. USB (Universal Serial Bus) interface, as a currently used general purpose interface, has been widely applied in wireless communication terminals such as CPE (Customer Premises Equipment) which is used widely in the 3G technology, so as to act as an interface of the terminal equipment and transmit voice and other data information at the same time.
Currently, there are mainly two kinds of CPE-type products: one is to directly integrate one wireless module within a motherboard of the CPE, and some common functions such as dialing, surfing the web and calling and so on can be achieved; and the other is a CPE product having an adapter, by using the adapter, the CPE can be adapted to multiple kinds of modems, especially to a USB modem, in this case, the adapter has a USB interface, after having been adapted by this adapter, the above first service can be achieved as long as plugging in a USB modem regardless of which system of the USB adapter.
When a CPE product is using internet services, because different services are operated by different operators, when the user is using or downloading these services, the services provided by the operator corresponding to the SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card of the CPE can have a faster speed of using and downloading, while the services provided by the other operators may cause the restriction for network speed of the CPE accessing the terminal equipment and the embarrassment for services access bottleneck across the operators' networks, for example, the phenomena that the speed of accessing or downloading is slow and the access cannot even be achieved often occur when the user whose operator of the SIM card is Telecom is accessing the services provided by Netcom. Therefore, when a user is downloading a plurality of resources, in order to achieve better downloading quality, he must artificially select a network which accords with the operator corresponding to the SIM card, however, he cannot select a suitable operator when the resources are limited or he does not know which operator the resources belong to, thus the downloading speed and quality cannot be guaranteed. In addition, the same problem also exists when dialing the telephone, and because the charge across the operators is higher than that in the same operator, it often can cause cost burden to the users.